Always Third
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: Events after Wally gets caught with ice cream in Downtime. No longer a THREE-SHOT. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after Wally gets caught with ice cream in episode 8 or Downtime.**

..oo0*0oo..

Wally was just washing the ice cream off his hands. To a viewer he looked intent on his task, but on the inside Wally was fuming. He was always compared to them. Because he was the third speedster.

Either he wasn't as helpful as his uncle or as fast or couldn't vibrate his molecules through solid objects. In frustration he slammed his palms on the sink with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what'd the sink do to you?" Wally opened his eyes and met the jade green ones of his uncle.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he muttered closing his own jade eyes.

"Kid, you can always talk to me, you know that right?" Barry said with concern.

"I know, I know." There was silence.

"Uncle Barry, do you mind? I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Uh, of course. Sorry." Barry left, leaving Wally in his own troubled thoughts.

He would always be third.

**(A/N) August 29, 2011**

** Okay, that was short. The second chapter will be slightly longer, sorry it's so short.**

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	2. Chapter 2

..oo0*0oo..

As Barry left Wally he was thinking. Wally had looked angry, sad, frustrated in the bathroom. What could he be mad about? Was it about him with the ice cream? Naw, Wally wouldn't get mad over a silly thing like that. Then what would it be about…

_CRASH! BOOM!_

Barry used super speed to get back to the bathroom. It was in shambles and covered in dust. Wally was on the ground a hand over his nose. Iris, Mary, and Rudolph came.

"Wally, what happened?" Mary asked sternly.

"Accident," he muttered.

"I know it was an accident, but what happened?"

"I accidently vibrated my molecules and caused an explosion." He said reluctantly. He removed his hand to reveal a bloody nose.

"I think I should talk to him." Barry told the others, "You know. Speedster to speedster." They nodded and Barry led Wally to his room.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"Wally, you can't just vibrate by accident." Silence.

"I was angry." Wally said after a moment.

"Who or why were you angry?"

"At you! At me!" he exploded, "I'm always being compared to you and ! Don't you wonder how that will make me feel?" he stood up, "Either I'm not as fast as you or I'm not as helpful! Am I always going to be treated like that? Am I always just going to be third to you?"

"Wally I-"

"Save it! I don't need your sympathy." And then Wally zoomed off a streak of red and blue.

"Wally the door's-"

_CRASH! _

"…closed." Barry sighed and ran after him. When he reached the kitchen he found the front door destroyed.

"Was that Wally?" Iris asked.

"Yes," Barry replied.

"Why is he running?"

"He's angry,"

"At who?"

"At me." Then Barry ran after Wally.

**(A/N) August 29, 2011**

** This was longer than the last chapter. Please review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. This will be a THREE-SHOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

..oo0*0oo..

When Barry left the house, he could barely see Wally. _Man, that kid's getting faster,_ he thought. All that remained of Wally was the fluttering of paper and leaves. As Barry passed stores he winced when the glass shattered.

Soon he lost sight of Wally. Barry stopped. "Wally, where are you?" he shouted in the wind. He searched the city from top to bottom with no avail. It was like Wally was missing. Then his phone rang.

Sighing Barry answered it. "Hello?"

"Allen," It was Batman.

"What do you want Bats?"

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Well, yes, but how-?"

"Wally's in the forest near Gotham." Oh, no wonder Barry couldn't find him in Central City. He wasn't even in Central City.

"Uh, thanks. Does Robin-?"

"No,"

"Well, thanks?"

"Good-bye, Allen," The phone rang dead.

"Well, that was interesting," Barry exclaimed talking to no one in particular. Then he zoomed off to the forest.

Unknown, he was being watched the entire time.

..oo0*0oo..

There was a flying of dirt and leaves and when they settled back down it revealed Barry. "Wally!" he called out. No response. He was in a clearing. On the edge of it was a river. Something in the river caught his eye.

"Wally!" he rushed over to the river and dragged his overturned nephew out of the river. A million thoughts raced through his head. Wally was face down in the water. He could be hurt. How did he get in the river? What if he was face down too long…

"Wally!" he shouted franticly. Right on cue, Wally started coughing. He got on his hands and knees and started coughing up water while Barry rubbed his back.

"U-uncle Barry?" he asked.

"I'm here kiddo."

A few minutes the two of them were sitting across each other leaning against tree trucks. Wally's hair dripped water. The only sound was the river and an occasional owl.

"What happened?" Barry asked gesturing to his wet form and trying to start an conversation.

"I don't know. I think I tripped and fell in the river while running."

After a while, "Kid, I didn't know you felt that way."

"No one did. Not even Rob knew."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I think I might stop. Being a superhero."

"Why?" Barry asked, shocked. This didn't sound like the Wally West he knew.

Wally snorted, "I think the world can live without Kid Flash."

"That's not true! Stop thinking like that!" Barry got up. "What about Robin? When it comes to the anniversary." He said the last part quietly.

"Robin had Red Arrow and Batman. He can talk to them."

"No no no! Kid, I wouldn't be able to continue." Barry looked close to tears and Wally looked shocked. "It wouldn't be the same without Kid Flash. I wouldn't have anyone telling me to hurry up or me to joke with. Wally, you're like my son."

Wally stood up, "Uncle Barry, I didn't know I affected you so much-"Wally was cut off by a hand. Barry started to run, but something hit him in the back, freezing him. Literally, he was covered in ice.

"Now Flash Boy is going to get it.

**(A/N) August 29, 2011**

** Mwahahah! I feel evil. I brought in Captain Cold. Now what's Flash going to do?**

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated T for torture.**

..oo0*0oo..

Wally opened his eyes groggily and immediately sat up, once realizing the situation he was in. He was tied against a chair with his mouth gagged. He tried screaming, but the sound was muffled.

"Oh, look! Flash Jr.'s awake!" a voice exclaimed. Then Captain Cold dropped down. "Or should I say Wallace?" he grinned evilly. Captain Cold was in his usual blue coat with white fur trimming and ski goggles. He wore gloves and had his hood pulled up.

Wally's eyes widened when Captain Cold mentioned his true identity. _How did_ _find out? _he though in shock.

"Now for revenge," the Captain continued. Then he took out a hammer. He tested its weight and then hefted it upon his shoulder. He walked over to Wally and grinned evilly. Wally swore his grin was able to match against the Joker.

Captain Cold aimed and did some practice swings at his intended target. Then he was ready to strike the real blow. Wally screamed to no avail when he realized what Cold was about to do, but it was too late. The Captain swung with all his might and it hit Wally's legs.

His legs started vibrating and an explosion of pain blossomed in his legs. Wally screamed and looked at his legs. His once strong legs were now twisted in unnatural angles with blood oozing out. He even saw bone.

Captain Cold frowned. "That was too quick," he complained, "I must have my revenge on that stupid Flash. Or Barry Allen."

Even through the haze of pain clouding his senses Wally could understand that the villain knew his and his uncle's secret identities. It horrified him.

Then the Captain's face lit up. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed, gleefully. Then he grabbed Wally's scuff and dragged him, ignoring Wally's cries of pain because he was still tied onto the chair.

Then he picked Wally up by his scruff still and released him from the chair. Wally gasped as his broken legs landed on the floor, hard. Captain Cold then threw Wally into a room behind a thick steel door and locked Wally in it.

"Feel the chill, Flash Boy." He grinned.

..oo0*0oo..

Barry struggled and then broke free of the ice. He then collapsed on his knees, gasping and shuddering from the cold.

Barry looked around and noticed something immediately. Wally was gone. He stood up and started running around calling Wally's name. Several minutes later, Barry had to face the facts. Wally was missing.

**(A/N) September 1, 2011**

** Another short chapter! Oh, well. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something. **

**How do you post a challenge?**

**Please answer my question and review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	5. Chapter 5

..oo0*0oo..

Barry was pacing nervously around the clearing. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod." He said in super speed. He didn't know what to do. Wally was missing. He was only a scientist. Batman was the detective of the Justice League.

Then his face lit up. Batman! He'll help find Wally. Barry looked what he was wearing. But first he needed to change out of his civies. He then ran back to the house. Once he reached there he ran past Iris, Mary, and Rudolph, but Iris called him back.

"Where's Wally?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I don't know," he said, "I believe he's been kidnapped." He added unhappily. He stopped.

Mary looked at him like he was crazy. She was waiting for him to shout "April Fool's!" and then Wally would appear next to her. Then she would scold them while laughing. When Barry remained silent so did she. But silence doesn't stop the tears from falling.

Rudolph expected it was another trick from the two jokester speedsters like his wife. But when Barry was quiet and downcast, a complete opposite of his usual carefree nature, he knew this wasn't a trick.

"Bartholomew," he said in a steely calm voice, "where is my son?"

"As I said," Barry said, despair in his voice, "I believe he's been kidnapped."

When he said that, Mary started crying. Sobs racked her body. Rudolph stood up, fists clenched. For a second Barry thought he was going to punch him, but instead Rudolph walked out of the room. Iris then comforted Mary, but shot Barry a look.

He got the message. Find Wally.

..oo0*0oo..

Wally opened his eyes blearily. He then closed them with groan and felt the cold like a slap in the face. _Great, _he thought sarcastically, _I've always wanted hypothermia._ He was sure to get it.

He'd had the best dream he'd gotten in a while. He'd entered Mt. Justice to a round of applause. Even Batman was clapping.

There'd been a flash was red and his uncle was by his side. "Great job, Kid," he congratulated. Wally smiled. He didn't know what this was about but he was glad for some recongnition.

In the kitchen there'd been a massive buffet of all foods he loved. He grabbed a plate and ran through it. Soon his plate was piled up high. He turned around and met the face of this really pretty girl.

They'd just about to kiss when he just had to wake up. Then the shock of what he'd done hit him. He'd fallen asleep!

Wally reopened his eyes and with great difficulty he stood up. As he stood, he felt and heard the cracks of frozen over blood and wounds. He hissed, and fell to his knees. _Oh, yeah! Forgot about the smashed legs!_

He had to stay awake though. Because the next time he fell asleep he might not wake up.

But he was so tired. Wally slumped back down. A five minute longer nap wouldn't hurt at all…

**(A/N) September 11, 2011**

** Ooh, what's going to happen to Wally now? Oh, I'm soooo sorry about not updating lately. **

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	6. Chapter 6

..oo0*0oo..

Wally woke to find himself on fire. Literally, he'd been placed in a bonfire like a marshmallow. Wally heard screaming and vaguely realized it was himself screaming. Then someone- or something- dragged him out of it.

He was untied now and he collapsed on the ground, panting. "Well, that didn't work," a voice said. Wally looked up to see Captain Cold, but not before the villain's foot smashed itself onto his head, forcing it down.

"W-why are you doing this?" Wally sputtered, his voice muffled from his facing being pressed against the ground.

"I met a friend of Batman's!" Captain Cold announced proudly, "And he, though crazy, taught me some tricks. So now I'm going to see if his tricks work differently on Flash than Batman!"

Wally racked his brain through Gotham's villains or Batman's enemies. Someone who liked torture… Someone who was crazy… Someone who attacked Robin… _Oh my, god. _Realization dawned upon Wally. The Joker.

"So you met the Joker?" Wally spat out some blood. Wait. Blood?

Captain Cold frowned. "Yeah, but he was crazy and defiantly didn't have the awesome- you're getting me off track!" Wally snorted.

"I'm getting _you _off track? You're the one torturing me-"

"You're right." Captain Cold interrupted him, "_I'm _the one torturing you."

The villain walked away and Wally could inspect his wounds. His legs were obviously broken, and he defiantly had some bad burns. The burns didn't help the fact that he'd been in a freezer before either.

"I'm back!" Captain Cold reappeared and was holding something. Wally looked at it questionably. It was a DVD player.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a DVD player,"

"No duh," that earned him a shock from a tazer.

"I heard you didn't like some shows so I'm going to show you them…" Captain Cold plugged in the DVD player and set it on a chair in front of Wally. Then he pulled up another chair and sat next to Wally while munching on some popcorn. The smell made Wally's mouth water.

Wally turned his attention back to the DVD player. He instantly recognized the music playing. "You didn't!" he gasped.

"I did,"

..oo0*0oo..

Flash dashed ((A/N Curse you rhyming!)) over in the Batcave, ignoring the flutter of the disturbed bats' wings. "What are you doing here Allen?" Batman asked in a monotone of a voice, not the least surprised to see him.

"Wally's missing," he stated.

"What do you remember when you last saw him?" Good, ole, Bats. Always getting to the point.

Flash frowned, thinking. "Cold," he said finally," and when I broke free it was ice."

Batman turned to him. "It's obviously Captain Cold's work. He's the only villain in Central City that uses ice. He probably froze you and then took Kid Flash."

"But Bats!" Flash cried, "Captain Cold _knew _ourcivilian names!"

That made Batman pause. "He knew?"

"Yes!"

"We can deal with that later. What concerns me is the fact that I recently found out the Captain cold was hanging out with the Joker."

"The J-Joker?" Flash choked out.

"Exactly, so you have to find Kid Flash as soon as possible."

"Okay- wait! Aren't you coming?"

"No, do you expect me to leave Robin here? He'll figure out Wally's missing and follow us if I come. And the Joker just loves playing with my side- I mean protégé."

Flash frowned. "Okay," he said slowly," but where's Captain Cold?"

"That's what you'll figure out by yourself."

**(A/N) September 16, 2011**

** I'm so sorry I haven't updated and that it's turning really stupid, but what are your assumptions that are Wally's most hated TV shows?**

**YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODE 11 AIRING SEPTEMBER 23, 2011. AFTER THAT AT 6:30 NEW EPISODES OF YOUNG JUSTICE.**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	7. Chapter 7

..oo0*0oo..

_I love you,_

_You love me, _

_We're a happy family,_

"You have got to be kidding me," Wally groaned watching the giant purple dinosaur dance , "Barney? Why Barney?"

Captain Cold sat up. "Oops, wrong DVD," he got up and got another DVD. Then he got rid of Barney and put the disc in. An hour later Captain Cold stood up, "Now, I'm bored," he announced.

"Really? I wouldn't've known," Wally muttered sarcastically earning himself a smack on the head.

"Now we can get serious…ish." The villain said giddily. From his pockets he withdrew ice.

"What are you going to do with ice?" Wally asked looking warily at it.

Captain then took the ice and a moment later Wally was tied to a spinning wheel. It span slowly. "This is making me sick," Wally murmured. The villain laughed and started throwing the icicles like darts. Wally hissed in pain as each one hit their mark and made a new wound. Blood started to drip down.

..oo0*0oo..

"Now, if I was a villain where would I hide?" Flash thought out loud as he ran. "Where do villains usually hide? The Joker hides in ware houses. I should check there."

He dashed over towards the ware houses. Then he spent a half an hour searching through them. "Oh, who am I kidding," he stopped running, "I'll never find Wally in all of these!" he groaned. Then realization hit him. "I'm so stupid!" Then he ran off.

..oo0*0oo..

When Flash reached his destination, he had to be what he wasn't best at: stealthy. He looked into the room and saw the most horrible sight. Wally was tied against a slowly spinning wheel. He had his eyes closed and was covered in blood. His legs looked ruined and Flash could see his bones.

Captain Cold was in front of him throwing razor sharp icicles at Wally like he was a dartboard and the ice were the darts. Wally was covered in blood and bruises and his legs looked smashed up. Flash winced as he saw his nephew in this state.

"I hit every time!" Captain Cold shouted gleefully. "I'm a good a shot as the Green Arrow!" he got ready to throw another icicle but a streak of red flew in front of him. The streak stopped and Flash threw the icicle behind him.

"Ahh, Flash." The villain said, "I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd come for Wallace West." He added ignoring Wally's shouts of "It's Wally!"

"Let Wally go." Flash said through gritted teeth.

"Let Flash Jr. go?" Captain repeated in mock horror, "I'd never."

"What do you want?"

"I want to eliminate you." The villain grinned insanely, "And what better way to start your elimination with eliminating your sidekick? Or you nephew, Barry Allen."

"How do you know my identity?"

"What the interrogator you are, Barry. I know because I did the research. Now no one will ever question the powers of Captain Cold. With you gone Central City will crumble. That will only be the start of The Light's rein."

"What are you talking about? Who's 'The Light'?"

"No spoilers," then Captain Cold took out his freeze gun and started shooting at Flash. Flash started circling the villain so fast it looked like he was surrounded by a red ring.

"Stay still!" the Captain cried.

"And let you 'eliminate' me? Not a chance." Flash responded. The villain roared in anger and shot all over the ground. Flash slipped on the ice and fell. He stood up shaking his head, but felt something cool touch him.

"This is where it ends." Captain Cold said.

"C'mon, Uncle B!" Flash looked toward Wally. He was blinking blood out of his eye and shouting at him. "You can do this."

"Wally…" he murmured.

Captain Cold pressed his freeze gun harder against the hero's chest. "Enough chit chat!" he roared, "The Light will prevail!" He was just about to shoot when something black flew straight through his gun splitting it in two.

The black hit the ground and Wally and Flash could see what it was. It was a black arrow about a foot long and thin, but sturdy. Its head was a jagged long silver triangle and its fletching was three feathers on each side. The feathers were four inches long and the top ones were pitch black. The middle ones were black with grey and white specks. The two bottom ones were white with black, brown, and grey specks.

It was a handsome arrow, but who did it belong to? Certainly not Green Arrow, Artemis, or Red Arrow. Green Arrow and Artemis' arrows were dark green, and Red Arrow's were red and black.

"Meddling… stupid…" Captain Cold started muttering words and swears. While he was distracted Flash swept his feet out beneath him and he hit his head. The villain was knocked unconscious with a groan.

Flash ran over to his nephew and released him from his bonds. Wally dropped down, but the older speedster caught him. Wally looked up at him. "Hey, Uncle Barry," he greeted weakly.

Flash sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever run away from me again," he whispered in his ear. Wally nodded, both of them crying.

"What about Cold?" Wally asked. Flash looked at the unconscious villain.

"The police will pick him up. I think he hit the ground hard enough for him to receive amnesia. So he shouldn't remember our identities."

"Good.

..oo0*0oo..

"We're home!" Barry announced opening the door to his house. Mary, Iris, and Rudolph stood up and gasped at the sight before him. Wally was wrapped in several bandages with his legs in casts. He was leaning on his uncle for support.

"What happened?" Rudolph asked as his wife hugged Wally.

"Just an unfortunate encounter with a villain, but we took care of it." Barry replied. The two speedsters had agreed not to tell them what really happened, with the exception of Iris if she asked.

"I can understand that, but what happened to my son?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Everything's okay." Wally cut in. Rudolph looked into Wally's serious jade eyes and left the conversation.

Wally decided it was time to switch the conversation. "Any dinner left over? I'm starving."

**(A/N) September 24, 2011**

** This was the longest chapter. Also this story is now complete. Should I do a story similar to this, but with Robin after the 'Just Aqualad' incident?**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


End file.
